Chasing A Memory
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland thought he was just some regular guy living a normal life. However, Arthur's life is flipped upside down when he receives a mysterious package and a note that is says it's from the nations of the world. Amnesia fanfic. PrussiaXEngland Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chasing a Memory**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Couple: Prussia X England and possible other couples**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland thought he was just some regular guy living a normal life. However, Arthur's life is flipped upside down when he receives a mysterious package and a note that is says it's from the nations of the world. Now Arthur has to remember his past and figure out who he is before its game over for him and all of England. Amnesia fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland had a lot of things in his life. He had an apartment, he had a job at the local library, and he had a few people that he considered to be friends. However there was one thing that Arthur didn't have and that was a past. Arthur had amnesia so he could not remember a single thing from his past. The only thing he could remember was his name Arthur Kirkland.<p>

He could not remember his family, his friends, where he was from, or anything else about his past. A couple of people from town had found him passed out in the park and they had been kind enough to bring him to the hospital. However, when Arthur woke up he had no memories and the hospital staff could not figure out why. Arthur had no head injuries of any kind and other then a few small scratches Arthur was in pretty good condition. The doctors where clueless as to what to do, but they did their best to help him.

They searched around to see if they could not find any of his family or friends and someone at the hospital was able to pull a few strings to get him a job at the library. However after months of waiting they never found anyone who was looking for Arthur and after a whole year had passed the hospital and Arthur himself had giving up on finding anyone. With no family or anything like that Arthur was pretty much on his own, but that didn't bother him too much he had been taking care of himself for a whole year and he was doing fine. The thing that did bother him was the fact that it seemed like no one seemed to care if he was gone or not. For a whole year Arthur believed someone out there must be looking for him, but no one ever came.

He could not help but wonder why no one seemed to look for him. Did no one care about him? Was he a bad person and his family was more than happy to be rid of him? Was his family dead? Did not have any friends who where worried about him?

Arthur was not sure, but these where things that he thought about within a regular basis. However as time passed Arthur started to think about these things less and less as time passed. Eventually Arthur stopped thinking about it all together and just tried to live his life as best as he could. The past was the past and it was probably something that he would be a lot better off if he just stopped thinking about it. However it seemed Arthur's forgotten past refused to remain dead.

After three years of living on his own he started to have an odd dream. At first he would only have the dream every once in awhile, but soon he was having the dream more and more often until it got to the point where he would have the dream almost every other night. Tonight was no exception to this rule. Again he had that dream and again he would be cursed to wonder just why he was having it….

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur…"<em>

He was dreaming…..

"_Arthur…"_

Arthur knew he was dreaming …..

"_Arthur…"_

And Arthur really wished those voices would just shut up already. Arthur could not help but sigh as he looked around him. He was standing in a long hallway with old Victorian wallpaper coving the walls and hardwood floor beneath his feet. In the distance he could hear what sounded like voices calling his name and without even really thinking about it Arthur started to walk down the hall toward the source of the voices. This was how his dream would always go, he would find himself standing in a hallway with a bunch of voices calling out to him and like always he would go running off to the source of the voices.

As he walked the voices got louder and louder until he eventually reached door. The voices where practically screaming his name and it sounded like the voices where coming from behind the door. Arthur opened the door only to some stairs that where going up. Arthur just sighed yet again before he climbed up the stairs. The stairs lead him to a large attic and once Arthur was standing in the middle attic the voices went silent.

Arthur was not surprised to hear the voices go quite; they did this every time he had this dream so he was pretty much expecting that to happen. Now there was just one more thing that he needed to have happen if this dream was going to go as expected. 'One… Two… Three...' Arthur mentally counted down the time until _he _would show up. Right when Arthur counted up to seven he heard someone call out his name from behind him. Arthur quickly turned around only to see the person that he had been waiting for.

Standing their right across the room from him was a white haired young man with bright crimson eyes. He had a frown on his face and he looked so serious, but for some reason Arthur felt like the man should not look so serious. He felt like the man should be smiling and joking about something, but Arthur did not know why he thought that. Well regardless of how the red eyed man should act he was there and he would always show up whenever Arthur had this dream and Arthur would ask him the question that he would always ask.

"Who are you?"

The white haired male didn't answer the English man's question, but that didn't surprise Arthur any. He never answered that question and yet Arthur would still ask it every time. The white haired male slowly walked over toward Arthur until he was standing right in front of the blond haired Brit. The mysterious man then slowly reached his hand out and cupped Arthur's cheek. Arthur didn't even make a move when the red eyed male touched him; he just looked into those red eyes with his emerald green eyes.

The man looked so sad and yet he also looked almost hopeful about something, but what that something was Arthur could not tell you.

"You have to remember…" The man said softly.

"Remember what?"

"Your past, who you are, what you are." The man answered.

"But who am I?"

The man just gave him a sad smile before he said "You are…"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in his bedroom sitting on his bed, not in an attic with some mysterious white haired male. Arthur took a breath before he looked over at his annoying alarm clock that was still beeping away. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button before he let out a sigh.<p>

"That dream again…" He murmured before he shook his head and got off his bed.

He had to go to get ready for work now so he didn't have time to think about his strange recurring dream. Besides in the end it was just a dream and that was all it would ever be…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 1. So because Prussia got the most votes on the poll this is going to be a Prussia X England story. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can so please review and don't flame.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Package

**Chasing a Memory**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Arthur really liked his job at the library. It was not the most eventful job, but Arthur rather liked the peacefulness of it all and it gave him a chance to read some books himself. When he first got the job he was not too sure on what to think about it, but he was quick to discover his love of books and when he got that the job soon turned into a dream job. Another nice thing about his job was the fact that most of people working in the library where very kind people and he got along with everyone their rather well. The job itself did not pay a whole lot, but it gave him enough money to pay everything off and still have some money left over so he was happy.<p>

Arthur's job was only about ten minutes away so he usually walked their and he very rarely ever drove his car to work. Arthur had walked to work today like always and when he walked into the building he was quickly greeted by Mary, one of the workers. Arthur smiled when he saw the elderly woman. Mary was the very first person that he met when he started this job and she was very kind to Arthur.

"Good morning Arthur." Mary greeted.

"Good morning Mary. How are you?"

Mary just smiled at him a little as she said "I'm good, but Arthur how are you doing? You look tired."

Arthur just shook his head and sighed before he gave the elderly woman a week smile.

"I'm fine Mary I just had a strange dream last night."

The woman just frowned at Arthur and gave him a worried look.

"Arthur is it that dream again?"

Arthur was about to say no, but the look that she was giving him told Arthur that lying to her would do him no good. Arthur just nodded his head and Mary immediately started to give him a concerned look. Arthur knew what that look meant, it meant that Mary wanted to talk about it and that was something that Arthur really didn't want to do. Luckily for Arthur one of the workers, Jack, noticed he was there and Jack was quick to call out to him.

"Hey Arthur can you help me get these books back to their shelves, there are why too many for me to handle on my own."

"Alright I'll help."

Arthur then looked over at Mary and gave her a small smile before he said "I must be going now Mary, I'll talk to you again soon."

And before Mary could even utter a word Arthur was running off to Jack. As he ran Arthur quickly made a mental note in his head to try his best to avoid Mary today. He knew she was just worried about him, but this dream was something that he didn't want to discuss…..

* * *

><p>Sometime during the evening Arthur started to get bored and due to his boredom he started to think about his dream. It was a very slow day today and Arthur was bored out of his mind, but that did not mean he wanted to think about his dream. He tried to read to help amuse himself, but even reading didn't seem to help relive him of his boredom or help Arthur get his mind of his dream. Eventually Arthur got fed up with trying to read he just placed his book down in front of him and crossed his arms. Why was this dream bothering him so much?<p>

It was just a dream nothing more nothing less and yet it was the only thing that he could think of. Arthur looked around the desk that he was sitting at in hopes to find something that could help get his mind off of the dream. However, fate seemed to want to work against him because his eyes soon landed on a book called the 'Dream Dictionary'. Arthur could not help but roll his eyes at the title, but he still picked it up and started to look through it. Who knows maybe the book could help him figure out something about his weird dream. After flipping through a couple of the pages Arthur ended up finding a section on recurring dreams.

_The message in recurring dreams may be so important and/or powerful that it refuses to go away. The frequent repetition of such dreams forces you to pay attention and confront the dream. It is desperately trying to tell you something. Such dreams are often nightmarish or frightening in their content, which also helps you to take notice and pay attention to them. The repetitive patterns in your dream reveal some of the most valuable information about yourself. It may point to a conflict, situation or matter in your waking life that remains unresolved or unsettled. Some urgent underlying message in your unconscious is demanding to be understood._

Arthur just raised a brow at this in slight interest. So the dream was trying to tell him something? Well Arthur was kind of able to figure that out on his own and he currently didn't need a dream to tell him that. His dream was constantly telling him to remember his past, but that was a lot easier said than done. Arthur had yet to remember a thing and three years have already passed so what hope was there that Arthur would ever remember anything at all. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and continued to flip throe the book only to land on a page that talked about what it means when you dream about places in a house. One of the places it talked about was an attic.

_To see an attic in your dream represents hidden memories or repressed thoughts that is being revealed. It also symbolizes your mind, spirituality, and your connection to the higher Self. Alternatively, it signifies difficulties in your life that may hinder you from attaining your goals and aspirations. However, after a long period of struggle, you will overcome these difficulties._

So the attic represented his old forgotten memories? It was a little strange to think about, but if the dream was telling him to remember the past then it fit in with the dream. The difficulties in life thing also concerned Arthur a bit, but he tried not to think to deeply about it. Since the book talked about attics Arthur briefly wondered if it would say anything about hallways. Sure enough after a bit of searching Arthur was able to find a section that talked about hallways.

_To see a hallway in your dream, symbolizes self exploration. It is the beginning of the path that you are taking in life. You are going through a transitional phase and journeying into the unknown. It also signals spiritual enlightenment, emotional growth physical prowess, new opportunities and mental passages in your life_.

Self exploration? Journeying into the unknown? That sounded a bit weird, but his mysterious past was kind of the unknown in a way. Arthur just sighed a little before he started to flip through the book yet again. There was only one more thing about his dream that Arthur wanted to have explained.

However, after looking through the whole book Arthur finally gave up and placed the book back down on the desk. It figures the book would not tell him what it meant when he saw strange albino guys in his dream. Just who was that strange red eyed man anyway? Was the man just something that Arthur's mind imagined or was he an actual person? The more Arthur thought about it the more his head started to hurt and the more frustrated he would get.

It was just some guy in a dream and yet he could not get his mind off of him.

"Hey mister?"

Arthur quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the source of the voice only to see a small brunet girl looking at him.

Arthur just smiled at the girl before he asked "Can I help you?"

The girl just smiled at him before she held out a book full of fairy tales and asked "Can I check this book out?"

"Of course you can."

Arthur quickly set to work on helping the girl check the book out and soon enough he ended up helping a lot of people check books out. However, even though he now had work to do Arthur still could not push that dream of his out of his head….

* * *

><p>Arthur had finished yet another day at work and decided to go straight back home. However when Arthur reached the door to his apartment he found a small brown package lying there waiting for him. Arthur didn't remember ordering anything recently and even after looking at the package he was able to figure out nothing about it. The package had his name on it and his address, but that was it there was nothing else on it. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders before he picked the package up and opened his front door.<p>

"I'm home!" Arthur called out into the house before he closed the door.

Arthur immediately heard a loud thud and before he could even blink a white cat came running over to him.

"Hi Mischief." Arthur said as he knelt down and scratched the cat's head.

Mischief just started to purr as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Arthur's hand. Mischief was Arthur's pet cat and the only 'family' that Arthur really had. Mischief was a white cat with crimson eyes and a scar over his left eye. Arthur had found him sitting in front of the apartments soaking wet about a month after he moved into the place. Arthur ended up taking the cat in and Mischief had been with him ever since.

Arthur stood up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife so that he could cut the tape off of the cardboard box. Mischief followed after him and jumped up unto the counter. Arthur had long since given up on trying to keep Mischief off the kitchen counters so he just shrugged his shoulders and cut the tape off of the box. Once the tape was off Arthur opened the box up and looked inside. Inside of the box was an envelope and what looked like a DSi.

Arthur took the DSi out of the box and looked at it. The front of the DS was decorated with the Union Jack. However, the back of the device had the words 'Trace Memory' imprinted on it and the words 'made by Japan'. Arthur had to wonder what Trace Memory was, since it was on back of the DSi then that would mean that's what it is called. Arthur also had to wonder why it said made by Japan and not made in Japan, but he figured that was just a typo.

Arthur decided to not think about it too much and instead chose to take out the game that was in the DSi. The game was blue and it had the words Trace Memory on the label. Arthur decided not to mess around with it right now and instead turned his attention over to the envelope. Arthur opened the envelope only to find a letter and a map inside. Arthur placed the map down on the counter and started to read the letter.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_We know this letter is rather unexpected and you are probably rather confused as to why you got it and the Trace Memory, but please bear with us and read this whole letter to the very end. This letter has to do with your past and who you are. It has been three years since you have lost your memories and you must think that this letter is long overdue, but please understand that we wished to contact you earlier but there is something that was stopping us from doing so. This something is preventing us from saying anything in this letter. Unfortunately this something is also stopping us from meting you face to face right now, but we will (hopefully) meet you soon._

_Now then on to business, inside the envelope was a map to a mansion. The mansion as hard as it may be to believe is yours and hopefully by being in a place of your past will help you remember some things. Your Trace Memory will come into play at the mansion a little as well. The Trace Memory may look like a DSi and that is in a way what it is, but it has been modified a little so it can be of more use to you. Like any normal DSi it can take pictures, but it can also read the Trace cards that are in the mansion (the cards only work for your Trace Memory, it's one of a kind)._

_We know you must be wondering why you even have to use the Trace Memory and why you can't just read letters or something, but trust us when we say that if he left out letters that anyone could read they would get destroyed before you could even so much as look at them. There are some people who don't want you to remember anything and they will do everything in their power to make sure you don't. We know this is a lot to take in, but please just follow the instructions and go to the mansion. Also, if you are still unsure about this try looking at the photos in the Trace card that is in your Trace Memory. We don't know how much you remember (if you even remember anything at all), but maybe some of the photos will help you remember something or someone. We hope that we will be able to see you soon._

_Signed, The Nations of the World._

The nations of the world? What in the world was that? Was it some type of special group or something? Arthur was not sure, but it sounded weird to him. Heck, the whole letter sounded weird to Arthur.

Why where their people who wanted his past to remain a mystery? Just what kind of person was he? Arthur had more questions than answers and it seemed if he wanted any of the answers that he so badly wanted he would have to go to this mansion. Arthur sighed a little before he grabbed the Trace Memory and turned it on. He might as well look at the photos before he goes off and makes a decision on if he should follow the letter's instructions or just ignore it and pretend that this never happened.

Once the machine was on he chose the Trace card button and waited for the pictures that where on it to show up. Soon enough the pictures appeared and when Arthur looked at the first picture his eyes widened in shook. In the picture where two people standing side by side looking straight at the camera. The first person was Arthur himself and he had his arms crossed and a very small smile on his face. However, it was the person standing next to the Arthur in the photo that really captured the blond English man's attention.

Standing next to him was a white haired man with crimson eyes and a large confident smile. That white haired man was the very same man from Arthur's dreams and Arthur knew right then and there that the crimson eyed man was real and not just a figment of his imagination….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**The Dreams: I actually ended up looking up a dream dictionary to figure out how I wanted Arthur's dream to go and to kind of hint at teh things that Arthur would have to go through. It's in this chapter that Arthur actually figures out what the dream means.**

**Mischief: Mischief is Prussia cat. I just had to put Prussia cat in here some way so I thought why not give him to Arthur. Since Prussia cat is in here England cat is also going to be in the fanfic, but he probably will not show up untill later on in the fanfic. Also I named Prussia cat after one of the cats that I used to have. **

**Trace Memory: I was playing Trace Memory (also known as Another Code: Two Memories) when I came up with this idea and Trace Memory is what this fanfic is sort of inspired by. For those of you who don't know what Trace Memory is it's a DS game. In the game memories are a very important thing and it's that thing that kind of helped me start thinking up this fanfic. In the game you get a DS lookalike device that is called a DTS which is where I got the idea for the Trace Memory machine that Arthur has. I decided to call it Trace Memory because the game itself was the inspiration for this fanfic so calling the machine a Trace Memory was more or less a shout out to the game.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3: Going to the Mansion

**Chasing a Memory**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>He was real that white haired man from his dreams was real. Arthur could hardly believe it, but the pictures proved he was real. Arthur looked through each picture and it seemed like the red eyed male was in a majority of the pictures. In each photo the white haired man always looked so very confident and he always had a smile on his face. Arthur had a feeling that the man was a little cocky which was a little surprising to think about because he always seemed too serious and sad in his dreams.<p>

Arthur really had to wonder what his relationship with this guy was. Where they best friends or where they something more? Arthur blushed a little at the something more thought but he quickly shook it out of his head. Arthur was bisexual (not that anyone knew that) and he had to admit the red eyed man was good looking, but Arthur seriously doubted that he and the white haired male where together or anything. Arthur took his attention away from the red eyed male and looked at the other people that where in the pictures.

While their where all kinds of people in the photos their where some people who appeared more then others. There was a man with bright blue eyes, glasses, a bomber Jacket, and dirty blond hair with a cowlick. This man always had a big happy smile on his face and he was usually always flashing a thumps up at the camera. There was another man who looked a lot like the happy man, but this boy had a few things that where different about him. While he had blue eyes, glasses, and the same dirty blond hair as the happy man, his hair was longer and instead of a cowlick this boy had a hair that curled and stuck straight out.

The man had a soft almost shy smile and he was almost always carrying what Arthur assumed was a very realistic polar bear plushy. There was also a man with long blond hair, a beard, and bright blue eyes but for some reason any time he and Arthur where in the same picture Arthur always seemed to be yelling at him. Arthur was not too sure on what to call this man, but whenever he looked at them the word frog would pop up in his head. Arthur just decided to call him the long haired man until he could actually figure out what his real name was. Arthur noticed a very serious man with gelled back blond hair appeared quite a few times in the pictures with the white haired man.

He also saw a man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a soft smile quite a few times and in almost every picture that had the serious man in it there was almost always a boy with a single curl and a happy go lucky look on face there as well. Their where other people in the pictures as well, but these people where the ones who showed up the most. Just who where these people and what did they mean to Arthur. He felt like he should know who these people are, but Arthur could remember nothing about them. He actually felt kind of bad that he could not remember who they were.

He felt like he was looking at someone else's pictures and that feeling made Arthur kind of sad. Mischief just watched Arthur look at the strange machine for awhile before he finally placed his paw on Arthur's hand and let out a loud meow. As far as Mischief was concerned the strange thing was taking his owner's attention away from him and he did not like it. Arthur looked over at his cat and smiled before he placed the Trace Memory down on the counter before he picked his cat up.

"Well Mischief I guess I will be going on a trip."

"Meow?" Mischief then tilted his head to the side and gave Arthur a confused look.

Arthur just smiled at the white cat before he let out a little sigh. As crazy as this was Arthur had decided that he would go to that mansion. He wanted answers and the only way to get them was to go to that mansion and that was just what he was going to do…..

* * *

><p>Arthur was all set to leave for the mansion. He had already asked his boss if he could have a couple of days off and his boss had kindly given him two weeks. Arthur had never taken a day off for anything so he was getting to the point where his boss was about to force him to go on vacation anyway. Arthur had already asked Jack to take care of Mischief for him while he was gone and he had already packed up a suitcase of things he would need for the trip. All he had to do was get through work today and he would leave for the mansion. He only had to get through one more hour and work would be over and that was something that he was grateful for.<p>

For his final hour of work he was busy making quick repairs on some books and Mary was working right along with him. Everything was quite but it was not an awkward silence at all.

"So I hear you are going on vacation." Mary said.

"Yes for two weeks." Arthur said.

"You usually never take vacations, is there a reason why you're taking one now?"

"I just want to figure a few things out is all."

Mary just nodded her head, but she did not bother asking anything else. The silence want on for a few minutes before Arthur finally looked up from his work and over at Mary.

"Mary, can I ask a question?"

"Ask away." Mary responded.

"What do you do when you don't want to forget something?"

Mary looked up at Arthur and smiled before she said "Just keep repeating whatever it is in your head. You won't forget."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"I'm positive."

Arthur just looked down at his book he was working on and said nothing.

Mary just looked at him for a few minutes before she said "Arthur I don't know what you hope to figure out on this vacation of yours, but I hope all you questions will be answered."

"I hope so too Mary, I hope so too."

Again the silence filled the room, but this time Arthur and Mary didn't try to break it…..

* * *

><p>Arthur was all set to drive up to the mansion. He had his suitcase in the trunk of the car, he had the Trace Memory in his pocket, and he had the map that would get him there. He had checked to see if his GPS would lead him to the mansion and sure enough it was able to. However just to be safe he kept the map in the passenger seat next to him just in case something went wrong with the GPS. The mansion itself was about five hours away from the town Arthur lived in and Arthur was slightly surprised to find out that the mansion was rather close to London.<p>

That was interesting, but it was not something that Arthur thought too much about. He just started up his GPS and started to drive to the mansion. The drive itself was a little boring, but Arthur was happy that the weather was nice and the sun was out. However that ended up changing the closer and closer he got to the mansion. At first the sky just got full of gray clouds and soon it started to rain.

The rain was gentle at first but by the time Arthur drove into the driveway of the mansion the gentle rain had turned into a harsh thunderstorm.

"You have now reached your destination." The GPS said in its robotic voice.

Arthur kind of wished that the GPS had been wrong about this being his destination because the mansion looked kind of intimidating. It seemed like no one had really been taking care of the mansion over the three years because the grass was very long and the plants where running wild. There where vines that where slowly making their way up the walls of the building and grass had to be up to Arthur's knees. The manor was rather isolated and their where no other houses to be seen in any directions. There was a large forest that could be seen surrounding the mansion and the woods looked like they could go on forever.

The place looked like an abounded mansion only without any broken windows. A loud crack of thunder sounded in the area and the flash of lightning lit up the area and made the place look even creepier. Arthur sighed a little before he got out of the car and ran up to the door so he could get out of the rain. Once he was at the door he tried opening it, but the door was locked.

"Figures…" Arthur murmured before he sighed.

"Well, now what?" Arthur muttered as he looked around.

That's when his eyes landed on the welcome mat that was under his feet. Arthur highly doubted there would be a key there, but hey it was worth a shot. Arthur got off the welcome mat and lifted it up only to have a shiny silver key met his gaze. Well, that was extraordinary convenient, but hey Arthur was not complaining. The thought that if someone else had found the key they could have just walked in and stolen everything in the place, but there was not much he could do about it and he had to get in some way so he should just be grateful that he could get in so easily. Arthur grabbed the key and opened the door before he walked in and shut the door behind him. Arthur looked around the house only to see that it was just as bad as the outside.

There was a thick layer of dust covering everything in the house and Arthur could see cobwebs here and their around the house. Arthur was standing in the foyer which was completely lit up every time the lightning flashed from outside. There was a door that was across from Arthur and the two staircases lead up to the second floor. From where Arthur was standing he could see two doors up there that would just lead you deeper into the mansion. Arthur walked deeper into the foyer and looked around the room only to notice something small lying on the small chest of drawers that was next to the door on the first floor.

Arthur walked up to the chest and looked at the object only to see that it was a Trace card. The card was partially hidden by the lamp that was sitting there and Arthur was surprised that he was even able to spot the thing. Arthur pulled his Trace Memory out of his pocket and placed the Trace Card into the machine and turned it on.

_Arthur _

_There are Trace cards lying around in a few of the rooms like this one was so keep a lookout for them. Your mansion is very big and there are a lot of places to explore so you have a lot to look at. However, there are three rooms that you should try and look at. The first is the attic you have a lot of things from your past up there and maybe one of those things will help you remember something. The next room you should check out is your office and just trust us when I say you need to see the place with your own eyes._

_The last room is actually one that we were not able to get into ourselves. The door was locked and no matter what he tried we were not able to brake in (and trust me we tried). We don't know what could be there, but it could be something important. Before we let you lose to explore there are two things we should tell you. The first is that we will be going to the mansion to get you._

_I know you must be wondering how we will know that you are there, but that is something you should not worry about. The second thing that you should be careful of is that those people who caused you to forget everything may come to your mansion. We have yet to ever see or hear of them going in there since you have been gone, but you should still be careful._

_Signed, The Nations of the World_

Well, this message was rather worrying. The people who caused Arthur to end up in this mess might come back so he should be careful? Great, the mansion was already creepy enough as it is this just made it ten times scarier. Also, Arthur seriously had to wonder just how the nations of the world would know he was there, but he decided to not think about it too deeply. Arthur briefly wondered if the white haired man would be with them, but he supposed he would find out when they got here.

Arthur turned the Trace memory off and placed it back into his pocket before he turned and walked up the staircase that was closest to him. If he was going to explore this place he might as well start with the second floor now, he was probably going to get lost in this mansion anyway so it probably didn't matter too much on where he started. Once he was up stairs Arthur went through the door to the left and walked deeper into the mansion. However as Arthur was exploring he never noticed the three pairs of eyes that where watching his every move…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info time:<strong>

**Keep repeating whatever it is in your head. You won't forget: This is actually advice that one of the characters in the Trace Memory game tells you. The advice probably does not mean much now, but it will be something that Arthur will take to heart and use as the story goes on.**

**The mansion's foyer: The foyer of Arthur's mansion was based off of the foyer in Luigi's Mansion (Yes I know that is random). If you look at a picture of the Luigi's Mansion foyer you will know what the foyer in this mansion looks like.**

**The eyes watching Arthur: So anyone want to guess at whom the eyes belong to? Please tell me in your review because I really want to know who you think they belong to.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring the Mansion

**Chasing a Memory**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>When Arthur had read that he would have to see the office with his own eyes he had not thought too much about it. However, now that he was actually in the office he now understood what the meant when it had said that. The office was one big disaster zone and Arthur had never seen such a big mess before. The desk that was in the middle of the room had been flipped over and the laptop computer that had most likely been lying on top of it had its screen smashed and couple of the keys on the keyboard had popped off. Their where ripped up pieces of paper lying all around the room and their where books had been tossed off of their bookcase and unto the floor.<p>

Arthur had spotted a picture frame lying on the floor near the desk. Arthur walked over to the picture frame and actually picked it up all while being careful not to cut himself on the broken glass that was lying around it. The glass that had been in the frame had been smashed and was now lying on the floor, but the photo was still there. The photo had Arthur and that red eyed man in it and they were standing in front of the mansion. Arthur had a gentle smile on his face while the white haired man had a cocky grin on his face.

Arthur quickly noticed that in the picture he was holding what looked like a little yellow chick in his hands while the red eyed man was holding a white and orange Scottish Fold cat with green eyes in his arms. It was obviously a picture of happy times and Arthur could not help but smile a little at it. After thinking about it for a few seconds Arthur carefully took the picture out of the frame before he placed the picture in his pocket. Hey the stuff in this mansion was supposed to be his so he had every right to take the picture. Besides if he left it there it would just be sitting their gathering dust anyway.

Once Arthur had the photo he walked over to the desk and opened the drawers. Most of the drawers where empty, but he did find a Trace card lying in the bottom drawer along with a flashlight. Arthur put the Trace card into the Trace memory and started to read the message.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_We told you that you would want to see the office with your own eyes. Three years ago we had a meeting that everyone was supposed to attend and when everyone but you came to the meeting we started to get worried. A few of us came over to see if you where alright, but we came too late to be able to save you. We can tell you exactly what happened when he met in person, but for now all you need to know is that the office was destroyed during a struggle. A lot of the things in the office where destroyed (most of those things have to do with your past) and we could not really find anything in there that could help us, but you might be able to find something in the office that could help you._

_Signed, The Nations of the World_

A struggle? So did this mean he was kidnapped from his own home? It was almost hard to believe, but the mess in this room seemed to show it was true. However, why would anyone kidnap him of all people? Also if he was kidnapped how did he end up in the town that he lived in now?

If they wanted something from him his kidnappers would have not let him go and yet somehow Arthur was able to escape their clutches. Did he somehow get out himself or what? Also Arthur had been wondering about this for awhile now, but just why was the 'Nations of the World' group helping him? Was he part of this group? Arthur really wished he could remember, but he couldn't and this served to frustrate Arthur to no end.

Arthur sighed slightly before he shook his head and placed the Trace Memory back into his pocket before he grabbed the flashlight and continued to look around the room. There was not much to look at considering most of the things had been destroyed and the few books in the room where not that useful in helping him figure out anything. He did find a journal lying in a corner of the room, but all of the pages had been ripped out and turn into pieces. He looked at the ripped up pieces of paper to see if he could read anything from it, but the paper had been ripped up into such tiny pieces that it was imposable to read anything from it. Arthur was able to find a strip of paper that had some writing on it that he could actually read, but the writing itself was rather confusing.

"To open the door look towards the unicorn and the lion for the numbers…" Arthur read out loud.

"Just what the bloody hell does that mean?"

Ask the unicorn and the lion for the numbers? Yeah, that was weird and it made no sense to Arthur at all. He just sighed a little before he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and left the room. He may find something that had to do with the slip of paper he found so he might as well bring it with him. Once he was out in the hall he went into the room next door only to see that it was a master bedroom.

The room was very big, much bigger than his bedroom back at his apartment. There was a large king sized bed in the room and Arthur laid down on it only to find that it was a lot more comfortable then the bed back at home.

"Compared to this my bed back at home is like a wood board." Arthur murmured.

Yes Arthur saw his apartment as home and he did not know what to think about the mansion. No matter what he was told this mansion did not feel like it was home and if he was going to be truthful the place just made him uneasy. With a sigh Arthur got up from the bed and opened the drawer of the small bedside table. Arthur ended up pulling out a bottle of lube and said bottle was half empty. Arthur was now as red as a tomato and he was quick to drop the bottle back into the drawer and slam the drawer shut.

"I don't even want to know what I used that for…" Arthur muttered before he shook his head and started to look around the rest of the room.

Arthur was not able to find much in the bedroom. The closet was kind of interesting because while it was filled with suits, dress pants, and dress cloths and Arthur was able to find boxes full of punk cloths in their as well. There was also a bathroom connected to the bedroom, but other than the fact that the bathroom had one of those huge spa like bathtubs that Arthur could only dream of ever having their was not anything in there that would have been of any use. There was really not much else of interest in the bedroom or the bathroom so he left the room and started to explore the rest of the mansion. There was not much left to look at in that hall, their only two guest bedrooms and that was it so Arthur made his way to the foyer and through the only other door that was up there on the second floor.

The door immediately opened up into a large living room. The room had no windows so Arthur's flashlight ended up getting some use. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall and a few couches around it, there was a door located next to the TV, and nearby their where a few photographs on the wall that captured Arthur's attention. Arthur ended up having to wipe the dust off the photos with the blanket that was lying on one of the couches and once the dust was gone Arthur was able to see the photos. One of the photo's had him standing in-between the happy man and his twin the shy man with a polar bear. The happy man had a huge grin on his face and he was giving the camera a thumbs up.

The boy with the polar boy was smiling happily and Arthur himself had a small smile on his own face.

"Those two again…" Arthur said quietly.

The rest of the photos also had people that where in the Trace card photos here as well. There was one photo where Arthur was sitting on a bench with the calm man with black hair and dark brown eyes and in one photo everyone from the Trace card picture where all together for what seemed to be a group picture and their where even a few people that Arthur never even seen before. Arthur looked at the photo for a few minutes hoping that he would remember something but it was no use. The people did not look familiar at all and staring at the photo seemed to do nothing for him. With a sigh Arthur finally moved away from the photos and over to the door to continue exploring.

The next three room that he went into where not all that exiting or interesting by any means. The room beyond the living room was an anteroom full of old paintings of various people. Whenever Arthur looked at the paintings it always looked like they had their eyes right on him and to be truthful it gave him the creeps. Arthur had been having this feeling that he was being watched, but no matter where he looked he could never see anyone so the paintings where really not making him feel any better. The next room was what appeared to be a wardrobe room, but the wardrobes where just full of jackets and things like that.

One of the wardrobes was full of what looked like some sort of green military uniform and a lot of boots. Arthur briefly wondered why those where in there. Was he in the military once? If he was that was kind of interesting, but it was not something that Arthur thought too much about. The last room (which was more like an area) was a small balcony that gave you a good view of the backyard.

The backyard was just as bad as the front yard, but other than that there was nothing out there. Arthur went back to the foyer and down the stairs before he went through the huge double doors that where down there. There was a large hall way and a lot of rooms to explore so Arthur set to work on exploring each and every room. It must have taken hours for Arthur to such each room, but he did not find much in any of them. He did find a few rooms that where rather interesting through.

The library was huge and it even had books that the town library that he worked at didn't have. There were some books in there that where very old and would probably cost a fortune and Arthur was able to find quite a lot of books by English authors. Their where also quite a few mystery books and if had the time he would have read them. There was a small ballroom which was not something Arthur expected to see and yet it was there. Arthur also found the dining room and the kitchen as well.

While the dining room had nothing of interest in it the kitchen actually had something interesting. The interesting thing was a calendar of all things (and for some reason it was a calendar of fairies) and it was the thing that where written on it that really got Arthur's attention. The calendar was from three years ago and each day was marked off until you got to the last week of that month. The week that was not marked off had the words world meeting in London on Monday through Friday. On the day Saturday their where the words 'date tonight at 8 p.m. don't forget' and the words where accompanied by a little drawling of what looked like a baby chick.

The world meetings must be the meeting that the Trace card that he found in the office had been talking about, but he had to wonder who the date was with. Well whoever it was with it was pretty obvious that Arthur missed it and he felt a bit bad about it but it's not like it was really his fault that he missed it. With a sigh Arthur just shook his head and continued to explore the mansion. Arthur found a few more guest bedrooms as he looked around, but they were just as empty as all the other guest rooms that he had seen so far. Eventually Arthur found a staircase that lead him downstairs, but the stairs led him to a locked door.

On the wall near the door where two paintings, the left wall had a painting of a lion and the right wall had a painting of a unicorn. The locked door had a number lock on it and unfortunately for Arthur he didn't come across any combinations that could help him get into the room.

'I need four numbers to unlock the door and theirs about ten thousand combinations that I could try. Guessing could take me awhile.' Arthur thought.

Didn't he pick up something that talked about opening a locked door? Arthur dug around in his pockets a little before he pulled out the strip of paper and read it out loud.

"To open the door look towards the unicorn and the lion for the numbers…"

Well there was a unicorn and a lion painting nearby so would the paper be talking about them? Arthur looked at the lion painting and started to look for anything that looked like numbers. The painting had a lion lying on the ground, the lion looked very powerful and majestic and Arthur had to admit that it was a nice painting. However Arthur quickly noticed what looked like a small sprout that was in a corner of the painting. At first glance the sprout did not look like anything special, but as Arthur looked at it he noticed two numbers on the two leaves of the sprout.

He also noticed a couple of black lines that where around the sprout, but Arthur didn't know why the black lines where there. As for the numbers the bottom leaf had the number two and the top leaf had the number one.

'So that's what it meant when it said the lion and unicorn will give you the numbers.' Arthur thought before he turned and looked over at the unicorn painting.

The unicorn in the painting was a pure white and its horn was a beautiful silver color, the unicorn looked beautiful and peaceful. After looking at the painting for a few seconds Arthur was able to spot a sprout with numbers on it and just like the other painting it also had a few black lines surrounding the sprout. This sprout had the number one on the top leaf and number eight on the bottom leaf. Well now he had the numbers, but he didn't know what order they had to be in.

'Actually now that I think about it the two sprouts look like they could go together.'

Arthur pulled out as Trace Memory and turned it on before he selected the camera option. The Trace Memory had the ability to stack pictures on top of each other so maybe if he did that and lined the two sprouts in the picture together he could figure out exactly what the combination is. Arthur took a picture of the unicorn painting and then he took a picture of the lion panting before he lined the pictures up. When the sprouts where lined up they sort of reminded him of a four leaf clover. Arthur then noticed that when the black lines on the painting where lined up they looked like roman numerals.

Thanks to the roman numerals next to each number Arthur was able to figure out the combination. Arthur entered the combination 1128 into the lock and sure enough a loud click told Arthur that the door was now unlocked.

'Whatever happened to just using a key to unlock a door?" Arthur muttered before he opened the door only to be met with more stares that where going down.

With a sigh Arthur walked down the stairs and to yet another door. Luckily for Arthur this door was not locked, but it did lead to him to one of the strangest rooms in the mansion. This room was the basement, but it had the strangest things in it. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room and each book was a spell book of some kind. 'One hundred and one potions', 'healing spells made easy', and 'summoning spells for beginners' where just some of the titles of the books that Arthur saw.

There where candles set about the room and if Arthur had some matches he would of lit them so he could have another light source other than his flashlight. There was a wooden table against the wall that had a small cauldron lying on top of it. Their where was a bookcase on the left side of the table and they had bottles and jars full of things on each shelf.

"Mermaid tears, angel feathers, pixie dust…. This is just weird..." Arthur said.

This was his house so that meant that all of these things where his which really made Arthur wonder just what kind of person he was. Arthur turned his attention away from the shelves and looked around the room with his flashlight. That's when Arthur noticed some white lines on the gray rock floor and when Arthur looked at the whole floor he saw that the white lines made some kind of strange circle.

'A magic circle?' Arthur thought before he took a step toward the circle.

When Arthur stepped on the circle and nothing happened so Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and walked across the floor. However when Arthur was standing in the middle of the circle started to glow. At first the light was very week but then it grew so bright that Arthur had to close his eyes at the harsh glow. After a few minutes had passed Arthur slowly opened his eyes again only to see that the magic circle was no longer glowing, but all of the candles where now lit. Arthur was about to seriously question just what the hell had just happened, but a voice called out to him.

"England?" A small voice called out.

Arthur immediately turned around only to see two things floating in front of him. The first thing was a mint colored bunny with small little wings and the other thing was what looked like a small fairy girl with white butterfly wings, braded brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"England!" The two little mythical creatures called out happily toward him.

Arthur stared at them for a few minutes did the only thing that he could think of when confronted with two mythical creatures who are calling you a nation. He fainted right then and there as the two mythical creatures that should not exist called out the word 'England' yet again…

* * *

><p><strong>Elliona1: Congratulations you where able to guess who two of the pairs of eyes belonged to. One pair was a fairy and the other was flying mint bunny (you said mythical creature which counts). So now there is only the third pair of eyes that I have yet to reveal to you all. Actually one of you reviewers where able to correctly guess who the third pair of eyes belonged to, but I won't say who it was until the next chapter.<strong>

**Anyway, info time!**

**The painting puzzle: This is actually one of the puzzles that you have to solve in the Trace Memory game. In the game the two pictures are of hummingbirds and not a unicorn and lion, but I decided to use the unicorn and lion since they are part of the Royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom.**

**The third pair of eyes: As I have said before one of my reviewers was actually able to guess who the third pair of eyes where, but I won't say who it is until the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Attic

**Chasing a Memory**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Arthur had the strangest dream he dreamed that he had seen a fairy and some sort of flying rabbit. The thought of a flying rabbit and a fairy was ridiculous so when he opened his eyes he sort of expected to see the ceiling of his bedroom and the whole mansion adventure would be some sort of dream. Unfortunately for Arthur it was not a dream because when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a worried looking fairy and rabbit.<p>

"Oh bloody hell it wasn't a dream." Arthur groaned as he sat up.

"Are you ok?" the little green rabbit asked.

"Other than the fact that I am seeing things that do not exist I'm just peachy." Arthur said rather sarcastically.

"We do too exist! Here I'll show you!" the little fairy said before she flew over to Arthur and pinched him.

"That hurt! What was that for!"

"Well if we were not real then we would not been able to feel anything right?" the fairy asked with a grin.

Arthur said nothing to this he just rubbed his arm (the place where he was pinched) and looked off toward the side. Honestly Arthur thought he had finally lost his marbles and now he was seeing things, but he didn't say that out loud because he did not want to get pinched again.

"England I'm so happy that you can see us again!" the mint colored rabbit said.

"Yeah ok why are you calling me England and what do you mean by again?" Arthur asked.

"We are calling you England because that's your name and we say again because you had always been able to see us or at least you where able to see us until you lost your memory." The fairy replied.

He saw these things before he lost his memories? Well its official he was crazy since day one and he didn't even know it until now.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland not England. England is a name of nation and nothing more. Also if I stopped seeing you guys when I lost my memories why can I see you now?" Arthur said.

"Your name is England and you can see us now because of our magic. When you stepped on the magic circle we were able to stop that thing that was preventing you from seeing us. Unfortunately, that was all we were able to stop we can't bring back your memories. Whatever it is that made you forget everything is way too powerful for our magic to get rid of." The flying rabbit said.

Of course they could not magically restore his memories that would make Arthur's life way to easy. Then again they where figments of his imagination so it's not like he should expect much.

"Right…. Are you guys the only ones here in the mansion or should I be prepared to see more of you guys?" Arthur asked.

He couldn't believe this he was talking to figments of his imagination, but hey whatever he was wondering around a mansion trying to figure out his past as some weird group helped him and some white haired guy haunted his dreams so anything was possible.

"No, everyone else is in the forest surrounding the manor; they don't know that you are here. Gilbird was here but he left a couple of minutes after you arrived." The rabbit replied.

"Gilbird?"

"Gilbird is a little yellow bird and he belongs to Prussia!" The rabbit said happily.

Arthur just looked at the rabbit for a few seconds before he shook his head. He didn't know who Prussia was, but in all honesty Arthur felt like he didn't know anything anymore and he felt like if he asked the imaginary rabbit and fairy he would probably not get a straight answer.

"Ok, do you have names or should I just call you the fairy and the flying rabbit?"

"I'm Flying Mint Bunny!" the rabbit said with pride.

"My name is Lily." The fairy said with a smile.

"I take it the two of you are going to be following me around the mansion for the rest of my time where, right?"

The two of them just nodded their heads and smiled and Arthur just sighed before he asked "Would you two happen to know how I could get to the attic?"

"Of course we can just follow us!" Mint Bunny and Lily said as the exact same time.

The two of them flew over to the door before they stopped and looked over at him. Arthur stood up from the floor and followed after them. The two happy creatures lead him back up to the ground floor and once they had passed by the door that had the number lock on it Arthur ended up asking a question that had been bugging him since he had unlocked that door.

"Why not use a key instead of number lock?"

"Everyone kept getting in even when you did just use a key so you used the number lock." Lily answered.

Well, Arthur had not really expected to get an answer to that question. Lily and Flying Mint Bunny where just something his mind imagined so they shouldn't know the answer to the question, unless they knew because of his subconscious or something. Man, this was really making his head hurt.

"England are you ok?" Mint Bunny asked.

"I'm fine but can you please stop calling me England."

"But why? Your name is England." Mint Bunny insisted.

Arthur just looked at the rabbit and shook his head. He had officially given up on stopping the rabbit from calling him that so he might as well just accept the fact that he was stuck with the name England. Arthur said nothing more and Mint Bunny never asked again why Arthur did not want to be called England. Arthur followed Mint Bunny and Lily as they lead him up a staircase that lead up to a section of the second floor that he had never been up to yet. They walked by each and every door and while Arthur was slightly curious as to what those rooms where, but he guessed that they probably didn't have anything important.

After a couple of minutes of walking they lead them up yet another staircase that lead to yet another door.

"This is the door to the attic." Lily said as she looked over at Arthur.

Arthur opened the door only to be met with the sight of a typical attic. Their where cardboard boxes everywhere and a thick dust was covering everything. Arthur walked into the room and looked around but he didn't bother to close the door he figured he would not be up their long. Arthur noticed a white sheet covering something in the corner. Arthur pulled the sheet off only to see a painting of what looked like himself and two little boys.

The one boy had bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a cowlick and Arthur thought the boy looked a bit like the happy man from all the photos that he had seen. The other boy looked like the boy with a cowlick's twin only he had a curly piece of hair sticking out of his head instead of a cowlick. The boys where sitting in Arthur's lap and they had bright smiles on their faces. The Arthur in the painting also had a happy smile and Arthur noticed that both he and the little boys where wearing old colonial type of clothing.

"The little boys are America and Canada." Mint Bunny said.

Arthur just looked at the rabbit only to have the rabbit smile at him. Arthur really wanted to ask why the rabbit called the boys America and Canada, but he figured he would not get an answer. Whenever he asked why Mint Bunny and Lily called him England the rabbit would just say 'it's because it's your name' so the chances of figuring out what the boys' real names are was pretty thin. Arthur opened up the box that was next to the painting only to be met with an old British uniform from America's Revolutionary War. The uniform's colors where faded and it seemed to have what looked like mud stains covering it in a few places.

There was also a musket lying in the box as well and it seemed to be as old as the uniform. Arthur looked up from the box only to have his eyes land on another box that had the word pirate written on it. Arthur grabbed the box and opened it up only to be met with the sight of old clothing that you could defiantly see a pirate wearing. There was a small wooden box inside and when Arthur opened the little box up he saw that it was filled with old gold coins.

"This stuff should be in a museum or out for display or something. They shouldn't be left here to rot an in attic." Arthur said.

"But some of these items bought you painful memories for you so that's why they are up here." Mint Bunny said

"Not that everything up here brought you painful memories, some of the things bought you happy memories too." Lily quickly added.

"Painful and happy memories?" Arthur echoed.

"Yes these things are just full of memories for you, but I suppose you would not remember that." A voice said from behind him and the two mystical creatures.

The three of them quickly turned around only to see some man standing there at the doorway Arthur, Mint Bunny, and Lily had been way too absorbed in their talk to notice the man come in. The man had short brown hair and dark blue eyes and he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a red backpack on his back and he was smiling at Arthur, but Arthur did not smile back. Arthur had never seen this guy in any of the photos in the Trace cards or in the manor. Somewhere in Arthur's head the warning bells started to sound and his two little companions were quick to confirm that his fears.

"England I don't know who that man is, but he is no friend of yours." Lily said as she glared at the man.

Mint Bunny was also glaring at the man and he was even growling at him, but the man could not see the rabbit (or the fairy for that matter) so the growling seemed a little pointless.

"Come on Arthur I'm one of your old friends and I'm here to help you." The man said as he reached a hand out toward Arthur.

"Stay away from me!" Arthur shouted.

Something in Arthur's head was telling him to stay away from this guy and he did not want this man near him.

The man's smile seemed to grow a bit smaller before the man said "Now don't be like that I'm just here to help you."

"I said stay away!"

The man's smile completely disappeared now and he just let out a small sigh before he said "Boss said that I would probably not have to use force to make you come with me, but I guess he was wrong. Oh well rather you like it or not you're coming with me."

Arthur would have raced out of the room right then and their but the man was blocking the door and he had no clue on just what the man could do. The man pulled out a bottle and white cloth out of his book bag before he took a couple steps toward Arthur in a 'the bad guy from the horror movie is coming for you' kind of way.

"England run!" Lily and Mint Bunny shouted at the same time.

Arthur didn't need to be told twice because he was running toward the door as fast as he could. Unfortunately Arthur was not quite fast enough because the man was able to grab Arthur by the shirt and slammed him down onto the ground. Arthur was stunned for a few seconds from being thrown down on the ground so hard, but Arthur was able to snap out of it and punch the man in the face when he got close to him. The punch caused the man to stumble back a bit and drop the bottle but before Arthur could get up and run the man lunged at Arthur and pinned him to the ground. Arthur kicked, struggled, and yelled as much as he could and he was able to kick the man a few times in the shin but the man would not move.

From the corner of his eye Arthur could see Mint bunny and Lily trying to roll the bottle away and they where actually able to move it much to Arthur's disbelief, but they were not able to move it fast enough because the man was able to grab the bottle and unknowingly knock Lily and Mint Bunny away in the process. The man took the cap off the bottle and tossed it aside before he practically dumped the whole bottle onto the white cloth. The cloth was dripping with the stuff now and the man just gave Arthur a rather evil looking smirk.

"You know it's usually not a good idea to use a whole bottle of chloroform on a person, but considering what you are you should be fine."

Arthur's eyes widened but before he could even do a thing the cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. Arthur was starting to lose consciousness, but faintly in the background he could hear what sounded like people racing up the stairs. Arthur weekly turned his head toward the door only to be surprised by what he saw. Standing there in the doorway was the happy man and the serious man, but Arthur was paying more attention to the man who was standing in-between them was the white haired man from his dreams. Arthur desperately wished he could stay awake, but sadly this was not to be because the chloroform finally started to take effect and Arthur finally lost consciousness….

* * *

><p>If someone were to say Prussia was mad that would be the understatement of the century because Prussia was downright furious. This man was sitting on top of <em>his <em>England and he had knocked the poor English nation out cold. Germany and America where also mad, but their anger combined could not match Prussia's rage.

"Get off of him!" The Prussian man yelled.

The man on top of England seemed frozen in place which served to make him even madder. Prussia quickly made his way over to the man and punched him right off of England before he picked England up and got him as far away from the man as possible. The man quickly got up unto his feet only to have Germany and America come running straight toward him. Unfortunately for the two nations thanks to the boxes that where spread about the room in such a haphazardly way the man was able to push over a very tall tower of boxes that was nearby and while the two nations where avoiding getting hit by the boxes the man was racing out of the room. Once the boxes had stopped falling America jumped over the boxes and raced after the man with Germany following right after him.

Prussia quickly followed after the two other nations all while carrying England bridal style. Flying Mint Bunny and Lily where following close behind him, but Prussia, Germany, and America certainly didn't know that. The man who was being chased was able to get outside was happy because he thought he could finally escape, but his happy feelings where crushed when he saw that the nation's car and Arthur's car where blocking his car and he was really starting to wish he had not parked there. With nowhere else to go the man finally just ran toward the thick forest to try and escape. By the time the three nations made it to the edge of the forest the man was completely out of sight.

"He's gone the forest is way too big for us to be able to search it." Germany said.

America looked rather disappointed and so did Prussia, but Prussia's disappointed face disappeared when he looked down at the passed out blond man in his arms.

"At least we were able to rescue England before he got kidnapped again." Prussia said with a slight smile.

America and Germany winced slightly at the 'again' part of the sentence that was a period in time that none of the nations really wanted to think about.

"Well we were able to rescue him this time so we're the heroes!" America said rather cheerfully.

"Except for the fact that we let the bad guy get away." Germany said.

America just crossed his arms and looked off toward the side.

"Come on we should get out of here, we have England so there is no point in staying here any longer." Prussia said before he turned around and started to head toward the car.

Germany and America quickly followed after him all while being completely unaware of the two mythical spirits who were still floating at the forest's edge.

"Come on Mint, they may not be able to catch him but you, me, and everyone in the forest can!" Lily said with pure determination shining in her eyes.

"But what about England?" Mint Bunny asked.

"He will be fine now that Prussia has him besides they will probably be somewhere in London so we will be able to find him again." Lily said as she gave Mint Bunny a small smile.

Mint Bunny just slowly nodded his head and Lily's smile just grew a bit bigger before they both raced into the forest. Meanwhile the nations walked over to the cars and looked over at the brown haired man's car.

"Think he might have left anything useful in the car?" Prussia asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out!" America said before he picked up a rock and through it as hard as he could at the driver side window. The window shattered into tiny pieces and America calmly reached through the window and unlocked the door.

"Couldn't you have found a less destructive way of doing that?" Germany asked.

"Hey it's not our car so who cares if we brake a few windows?" America asked right back.

Prussia smiled slightly at what America said and Germany just rolled his eyes. America checked every inch of the car only to come up empty handed, much to their disappointment.

"Well it was worth a shot." America said as he got out of the car and walked over to the other two nations.

"Let's just go." Germany said as he walked over to their car.

America started to grin and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even say a word Germany said "And before you even ask America I'm going to be driving not you."

America pouted a little before he got into the passenger seat and crossed his arms and frowned. Prussia just snickered a bit at America not being able to drive before he got into the backseat of the car and gently sat England down on his lap so that he was lying against him before he wrapped his arms around the British man. Germany got into the car last and he stuck the key into the ignition and started up the car. The car's engine roared to life and Germany drove them out of the driveway and unto the road back to London. During the whole car trip Prussia kept his arms and his eyes on England and not once he did he look away from him. Prussia had England back in his arms after three long years and he was not going to lose England again…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**The third pair of eyes: The third pair of eyes where Gilbird. If you remember back in chapter 3 the Trace card that Arthur/England found in the foyer said they would know when he got their it was because of Gilbird. He was left their to keep watch over the manor and see if England/Arthur would ever show up. If Arthur/England showed up Gilbird was to fly straight to the nations who were waiting in London to alert them. Congratulations Anime Monster you where able to guess who the third pair of eyes belonged to.**

**Prussia and England: Prussia and England where in an established relationship before England got kidnapped. Remember the date on the calendar that Arthur was not able to go to? That date was with Prussia.**

**Germany and America: I don't really have a big reason as to why I had Germany and America go with Prussia to pick up England. I choose Germany because he is Prussia's brother so I kind of figured he would be there to support/help Prussia. Also since England and Prussia are together I would think Germany and England would become friends. They might not be really close friends, but they are friends none the less. As for why I choose America, well he is one of the closest people/nation to England so that's why I used him. I thought of using France or Canada instead and I had a bit of a hard time choosing so I just ended up picking someone out of the three from random and I ended up getting America so that's why he is here.**

**Arthur/England's name: I have it in my head that the nations only use their human names when around humans and they use their nation name when around other nations or people who know they are nations. Arthur/England's mythical friends know him as England which is why Mint Bunny was so set on calling him England and not Arthur.**

**Anyway, this was chapter five. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
